Water for pharmaceutical preparations and parenteral therapy must be of high chemical purity, sterile and free from fever producing bacterial endotoxins known as pyrogens. The removal of pyrogens from water by distillation is expensive. Acceptable alternatives to distillation require meticulous maintenance and costly (often redundant) back-up systems to ensure pyrogen removal. These high costs have forced hospitals to abandon in-house water purification in favor of prepackaged solutions. The goal of this research is to develop low cost electrochemical-based modules for pyrogen destruction and the preparation of pharmaceutical grade water. Phase I demonstrated the technical feasibility of an electrochemical device for the paired electrochemical synthesis of ozone and hydrogen peroxide. The combination of both these oxidants in water leads to the formation of hydroxyl radicals which are among the most potent chemical oxidizing species known. Hydroxyl radicals can effect the destruction of pyrogens much more effectively than ozone alone. Several convenient systems are available for the removal of excess ozone and hydrogen peroxide before the pyrogen-free water is used. This method is suitable for supplying pyrogen-free water for small scale applications at reduced costs compared to present methods. The Phase II research aims include obtaining stable ozone and hydrogen peroxide production over long periods and carrying out a pyrogen destruction test program.